ME1: World Without End
by Manda091987
Summary: All Characters and Mass Effect game are the sole property of Bioware. Hayden is the property of me :D Chapter 1. I love Eden Prime. The mission has so many emotions in it. Anger, betrayal, sadness, mourning, happiness, even one or two funny moments, but I felt like, since it is the first mission in the game, for me at least, it gets repetitive.


**h1ME1: World Without End**

**Chapter 1: Evidence To Remember Eden Prime/h1**

"This is an outrage!" The Ambassador shouted. "The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!"

"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." The Salarian Councilor hissed.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." The Asari Councilor added.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

The Turian Councilor shook his head. "You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador."

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." The Asari woman responded.

After she spoke the hallo-images went away leaving us in the room together. The tension was heavy and our breathing thick. The Ambassador certainly did know how to make people fear for their lives. My mouth was now slightly dry, but wet enough to be pasty. There were few things that I feared in this galaxy, but unfortunately for me, Donnell Udina was one of those things, and he was standing in front of me now. I could see the tension on his face. He looked at us with disgust, which made me considerably upset.

"Capitan Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina said with a mocking tone.

But Anderson kept his cool. "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions."

"I have the mission reports. I'll assume they're accurate?" Udina asked folding his arms across his chest.

"They are." Anderson reassured him. "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina replied.

I stepped forward a little. "Saren's a threat the every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!"

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize you candidacy for the Spectre's. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove that you could get the job done."

iI flashed back to Nihlus and Anderson talking to me in the Comm Room on the Normandy before we touched boots to soil. I had just been told to meet Captain Anderson there so I walked to the Comm Room. Once I entered I saw Nihlus there. When he noticed me enter, he turned and looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I had seen him around the ship and he had introduced himself to me, our talks were always eventful. He was dark scaled with white markings that I had seen before. A familiar face and he had a peace about him.

"Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first. Give us a chance to talk." I could help but give a smile when he spoke.

It must have been obvious what I was thinking because his mandibles twitched. I recovered quickly however. "What about?"

"I am interested in this world we're going to-Eden Prime." Nihlus paced. "I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They say it's a paradise." I shrugged. Earth was the only home I knew.

"Yes... A paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Primes has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus asked mellow. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

I looked at him suspiciously. /iIs he trying to make a point that I'm just wasn't catching?i "What do you mean?"

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place." He walked closer to me. The smell of gun polish and powder flooded my senses. "Is the Alliance truly ready ready for this?"

Anderson walked in while we were talking. "I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on."

"This mission is far more than a shakedown run." Nihlus confirmed.

"I figured there was something that you weren't telling us."

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth system operational."/i

Anderson's voice pulled me out of my flashback. "That's Saren's fault. Not hers!"

Udina put his hands up. "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectre's. Come with me Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." Udina turned to me and my group. "Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have the clearance to get in."

Udina started gathering a few things from his desk, Anderson looked back at me and patted my shoulder before leaving the room with the Ambassador. While I loathed the man, he was a smart politician, and in that game you couldn't be afraid to get your hands dirty. He most certainly wasn't one of the people who fussed about that sort of thing. I sighed then looked over and saw Ashley shake her head.

"And that's why I hate politicians." She replied.

"He's just doing his job." I said with a bit of annoyance bleeding through.

I looked over to Kaidan, who looked a little bit worried to be honest. He looked as if he did something completely wrong, but that was far from the truth. Nobody could have known that damned beacon was going to blow up. Maybe it was rigged to do that when certain species touched it, maybe it was my mind, it could have been any number of factors. I raised the right side of my mouth into a quirky smile and he blushed a little iuh-oh/i I thought. iSomeone's a little self conscientious./i

"Come on, lets head for the tower."

We left the office and walked out the door when we heard mumbling and shuffling I looked to Kaidan and Ashley and they both shrugged. I slowly walked towards the door with my left hand on my pistol ready to pull it out and my right fist glowing. Kaidan and Ashley were also at the ready. I nodded, then pushed the button to enter. I noticed two Elcore right away, and they seemed to be arguing, if you called it that.

"I understand what you are saying, but these allegations are very serious. I can't just..."

"This is serious. My reputation is at stake. I spoke with the Consort in confidence, and her alone. And she betrayed that confidence."

"All right. I will look into it for you. In the meantime, do not do anything rash."

There was a moment of silence before I cautiously made my way up to the Elcore. The Elcore, they reminded me of Earth's elephants in away. Large, bulky, and could probably break your toe if they stepped on it.

"Hello there, human. Sincere apology, but I am here on business and cannot be distracted right now."

Even though I know they only have one tone to their voice, he did seemed to be a little blue. "What's wrong? You seemed distressed. Is there something I can do to help?"

"Alarmed response, you overheard that, did you? This is all going so wrong, and it is the asari Consorts fault. She's the one who started all this."

"Who's this asari Consort?"

"Curious, you have not heard? You must be new to the Citadel. Everyone knows Sha'ira, the Consort. I cannot Speak more about this problem; it is to sensitive. Suffice it to say, she has compromised my authority as a diplomat."

I was curious as to who this Consort was exactly. "Where can I find this asari Consort?"

"She is across the bridge from here. Her offices are easy enough to spot. Good day, human."

As I turned, the Volus Ambassador folded his arms, while the Elcore moved from left to right. . "Pleased greeting. Human, it is always good to see your kind. I am Ambassador Calyn.

"Earth-clan, you are in the wrong place, I think. Your Ambassador is next door in the large office." The Volus enphisized the word 'large' as if he hated his small cubby and held resentment.

"Chastising remark. Don't be so rude, Din. At least introduce yourself." Came the dull tone of the Elcore Ambassador.

I hinted an annoyance sigh from the volus before he unfolded his arms. "I am Din Korlak, Volus Ambassador. Is there something I can do for you, Earth-clan?"

"Why are you so cranky, Ambassador? You seem to have a bit of a chip on your shoulder."

He pointed his finger at me, which caused me to lean back. "You humans are new to the Citadel, and yet the Council has granted you great favor."

"Chastising remark, Din. Your species has always been granted many concessions. Volus territory has expanded ten-fold since coming to the Citadel."

Din grumbled. "Details. We still have no real say in decisions that affect Citadel space. I try to look out for the best interest of the volus people. No easy task considering how often we are overlooked by the Council."

"Chastising rebuke, Din. The Cousil favors your species greatly."

"You are naive, Calyn. The Earth-clan will be invited to the Council long before our species will." the Volus remarked with bitterness. I was curious as to why the Elcore and the Volus weren't part of the Council, so I asked. Din huffed. "All species must prove themselves before they join the Council. All but the Earth-clans, it would seem."

I heard the sigh of the Elcore Ambassador. "Dismissive. Ignore the volus Ambassador, human. He is incorrect in his assessment."

I turned and looked at Calyn. "I have to ask, Ambassador, Why do you explain what you're about to say?"

"Our people communicate less through words and more through scent and slight movements. Plainly, we discovered our vocal expression was not enough to convey the feelings of our conversations to other species."

"Why do you bother, Calyn? These Earth-clan don't really care about our ways."

I looked at the Volus Ambassador with a lifted eyebrow, but turned as the Calyn shook his big head. "Remorseful response, Din. You don't truly believe that. And if you do, I am very sorry for you."

I look down at the Volus Ambassador. "It was nice to meet you both. Good Bye, Ambassadors."

"Sincere farewell. Good day to you, human. Enjoy your time on the Citadel."

"Yes, yes. Good day, Earth-clan."

I shook my head headed for the transport. I had to confess that I really like being here. It was comfortable and despite what was happening everywhere else, I felt like there was more life. But this was coming from living my whole life on Earth in Chicago, where there were so many people that you were claustrophobic to an extent. The view of the Presidium was beautiful, nothing I had ever seen before. The lakes were shimmering like Crystals, and the gently breeze made the green trees rustle, something you never really got in Chicago. As I took a step towards the shuttle transport, a voice called me and I turned my head.

"Commander, welcome to the Citadel."

I lifted my brow. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. I receive reports on all newly arrived dignitaries and notable people. Ambassador Duding requested that you get top level security, so here is your badge. Please don't lose it."

I smiled as I gently grabbed the badge from the Asari's hand. "Thank you so much. What's your name, what do you do here?"

"My name is Saphyria. I am the administrative assistant to the embassies."

"It's nice to meet you, Saphyria." I bowed my head in respect.

"You as well, Commander. If you have any other questions, you can access Avina."

Ashley looked at her questionably. "Avina?"

"Avina is the virtual guide for the Citadel. Feel free to access the terminal yourself."

"I should get going, thank you for your help." I said with a smile.

"Have a pleasant day."

I entered my badge code onto my omni tool and then headed to the shuttle transport.

"I am Avina, allow me to be your guide."

"Hey Commander, look... It's a naked asari VI." Kaidan said with thrill.

Ashley grabbed Kaidan by the ear. "Come on, LT. We don't have time to drool over it. We have to get to the tower."

"Ow, Ow, Ow..." Kaidan shrilled.

Our group made it to the shuttle and I went up to the screen and punched in our destination. When a shuttle finally landed nearly 10 minutes later, we waited for the Salarians to climb off and we took their place. Inside we were the only ones. Silence surrounded us, Ashley and Kaidan knew that the Eden Prime mission was still really fresh in my mind and heart. Nihlus and I weren't close but we did manage to spent a lot of time talking before that mission. It seemed he really only talked to Anderson and I the most. I never seemed as nervous as the rest of the crew about him being around, course I had my respect for the race. Maybe it had something to do with the way I was raised-

"You okay, Commander?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine, Ash." I smiled.

"Alright."

The rest of the 10 minute ride was spent in silence. Ashley and Kaidan kept looking at each other, I could see it out of the corner of my eyes. Ashley wanted to offer me words of wisdom but Kaidan shook his head at her expression. Almost as if to say, iJust let it go, Ash/i. A few minutes later we pulled into the shuttle port. As soon as landing we climbed out of shuttle car and started to head for the Councilors. On our way we saw two turians arguing. I suddenly felt an awkward peace at the sound of the turian in armor. His voice was, attractive and calming despite the frustration it now possessed.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them" Said the frustrated Turian.

The other Turian spoke up, "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

The darker faced Turian, walked away. The one called Garrus noticed my little group standing there and turned to us and walked over. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

i"Commander Shepard?" The turian bowed his head.

"Your name?" I asked him.

"Nihlus Kryik. I have heard a lot about you, Commander." He held out his hand.

I took it without hesitation, he seemed a little surprised. "Thank you, Nihlus Kyrik." I replied.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He asked politely.

I set my tray down and got situated. Somewhere in the time after Elysium, I was diagnosed with a moderate case of O.C.D. Doctors were pretty bent on Psychodynamic Theories, but I was no where near that serious. I did believe that the deaths of a lot of my soldiers caused it however. As I set up my space I heard Nihlus chuckle.

"All that to eat something?"

"I-I..." I felt myself blush under his bright green gaze. "It's a health thing."

"I don't recall reading anything in your files about that." He confessed.

I looked up at him wondering where he got my file. I suddenly felt nervous. While Hackett did great at keeping a lot of my secrets I still felt uneasy. "Is that so. I guess they replaced it with irresistibly charming and charismatic."

Nihlus snickered again. "I like you, Commander." /i

Nihlus. Poor Nihlus. I started to wonder if he had any family. I looked back up to Garrus who was looking at me as if waiting for me to speak. "Who were you just talking to?" Curious as to who the other turian was.

"That was executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings to the council." The turian replied with a hint of bane.

"Sounds like you really want to bring Saren down."

Garrus shook his head, "I don't trust him, something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

Kaidan interrupts, "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

I nodded to Kaidan and Ashley, they started walking towards the Council, I stepped closer to Garrus putting my hand out, Garrus took it and I gave it a firm shake. "Thank you, Garrus. Try to stay close. I may need to ask you a few more questions depending on where all this with the Council goes."

"Of course. Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

I turned from him and walked towards the Council, passing Ashley and Kaidan who were on different levels of the stairs. There was so much beauty up here, the color, the trees, the smells. Of course they had to have the best of everything. We continued walking through a long courtyard finally hitting more stairs where I saw Captain Anderson standing there waiting for me and the rest of the group to make our way over.

"The hearing's already started. Come on."

We walked up and met everyone else. "The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in anyway." The asari councilor had already started the hearing.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The turian councilor added.

Udina replied with annoyance. "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!"

iWe heard some noises coming from by the bins. I don't know why, but I shielded Nihlus' body. Ashley yelled for guns and her and Kaidan aimed, I kept my pistol close but had my biotic at the ready. A man stepped out from behind some of the more small crates. His expression reeked of fear. I was pissed that I almost killed him.

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" I scolded him.

"I-I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures." He replied with his hands in surrender position.

"I need to know how Nihlus died." Although deep down, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

The man rubbed his forehead with his sleeve, nervously. "The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other."/i

"We've read the Eden Prime reports." The Salarian Councilor retorted. "The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof."

Saren added to the debate, "I resent the accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

I decided I heard enough. Nihlus and I never had time to get extremely close but we both had a respect for each other. I had my admiration for the turian race and Nihlus, well he had an utmost respect for me. He even told me once that he admired what I did during the Blitz and regardless of my families holdings in the Relay 314 Incident, that I wasn't like anyone in my family. I was different, I viewed people by their abilities and judged them by their actions, not by who they were or what they believed in.

Anderson interrupted my thoughts, "That just let you catch him off guard!"

"Captain Anderson." Saren responded snidely. "You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the Beacon get destroyed."

iThe beacon. I was chatting light heartedly when the beacon started glowing a light hue all around Kaidan. Kaidan. I had to get him out of there so I did the only thing that I knew how to do. Protect. I raced over, grabbed him, struggled to get him out of the line of fire, and threw him back. The beacon had a strong hold, a grip that just wasn't letting me go, but acting more like a vacuum, sucking me in. I tried to get a footing but it just didn't work. It hoisted me into the air and forced a vision, information into my brain, all of a sudden images flashed in my mind, the screams of creatures being killed by mechanical beings, buildings burning, children crying. The force was so strong it was pushing my head back, I felt like my neck might snap and my head just might split open. A loud explosion, then darkness./i

"You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up." I replied trying to mask my anger as best as I could.

Saren shook his head. "Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well. But what can you expect from a human and Admiral Tadius' niece."

I was pissed now. My uncle wasn't someone I wanted to be associated with. "Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!"

"Your species needs to learn it's place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectre's!" Saren reviled.

Udina interrupted angrily. For once I was glad he was there. "He has no right to say that! That is not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the Spectre's is not the purpose of this meeting." The asari councilor replied trying to settle things down.

Saren responded, "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

I was more annoyed then ever. "Saren's hiding behind his position as Spectre. You need to open your eyes!"

"What we need," the salarian councilor responded, "is evidence. So far, we've seen nothing."

"There is still one outstanding issue. Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson added.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren's glowing figure was clearly displaying his physical emotions well. He wanted to be done with this and even looked like he was ready to disconnect the call.

"I agree," said the turian councilor, "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" Asked the salarian councilor.

I put my head down. I suddenly felt exhausted, defeated. Not a feeling I was accustomed too. I knew that for now, there was nothing that could be said or done to make this go my way, at least for now. As angry as I was I knew it never got anyone anything they wanted to behave that way. I shook my head, "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

The councilors looked at each other and then back to the group. The asari councilor spoke up. "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectre's is denied."

Saren bowed in arrogance. "I'm glad to see justice was served."

"This meeting is adjourned." The asari councilor added. Saren's hallo presence disappeared and the Council walked away. We fell back so that we could talk.

The Ambassador gave us information on everyone we may need to talk to as well as everything we needed to know when it came to the people we were looking for, specifics. The Ambassador and Anderson headed back for the Human Embassy and the three of us climbed into a shuttle to go find Harkin.


End file.
